The Four Elemental Gate Keepers NPC's
The Four Elemental Gate Keepers are relatively powerful Arrancar each conferred the responsibility of protecting Las Noches as well as providing access through the barrier to those they trust. Each Gate Keeper is responsible for a separate section of Las Noches. Nelpherin protects the north, Drusilla protects the east, Isaac protects the west and Amara protects south. Notice! Regarding how these characters are used. I am fine with anyone using them for story purposes of any kind as long as the person interested at least PM’s me and gives me a heads up on what they plan to do with them so I can make sure that it won’t conflict with anything else they are doing. I would also like it if people tried their best to follow the personalities given to the characters. And finally if someone is using them and you plan to have one killed at least notify me first so I can make sure it’s reasonable. '' ''-Reddit Username: TearsOfDelphis Information Nelpherin 'Description: ' Nelpherin is a brooding young man with silver hair and silver-blue eyes. His body is quite chiseled from years of training and solitude. He only just recently returned to Las Noches after a 400 year spirit journey to become stronger. Upon returning he was given the role to protect the north side of Las Noches as well as allow people access if he trusts them. Nelpherin is very stern and has a strong hatred for insolence and weakness. He is the most arrogant of the group and shows this by his mocking speech mannerism and overall superior attitude. He refuses any notion of mercy and will do what he can to eradicate anyone who threatens Las Noches. Nelpherin is also extremely protective of the younger members of Las Noches thus showing that somewhere in his brooding heartless exterior he has a heart. He is the second strongest of the Gate Keepers. 'Powers & Abilities:' Nelpherin has the ability to manipulate wind currents and use them to attack his opponents. He can send waves of wind at people to launch them away from him or pull them towards him. His ability can also be used to block projectiles and shield his allies. He also uses his powers to help him move with increased agility. In battle he fights hand to hand mixing wind attacks in to increase the power of his punches as well as change the flow of a battle. He is quite acrobatic and is the fastest member of the Gate Keepers. Zanpakutō: Nelpherin’s Zanpakutō is a long silver blade with a ring at the hilt. The blade is extremely thin and almost transparent. Res: 'Upon entering Res form, Nelpherin transforms into a Elemental-like wind form. 'Stats: ''' '''Han: 10 (Res: 4) Rei: 15 Hak: 10 Sei: 10 Buk: 10 Hoh: '15 (Res: 4) Wind Wall A wall of wind is created to block projectile attacks. Twister (Res Form) Nelpherin channels chaotic wind currents to create a powerful twister that destroys everything along its path pulling things into its spinning core and launching them about randomly. This ability can heavily damage an opponent. The twister will remain as long as Nelpherin remains channeling the power, if he is disrupted or runs out of energy then it will disappear. Wind Force Nelpherin uses wind to pull enemies towards him or push them away. Drusilla (Deceased) 'Description: ' Drusilla is a calm female with brown eyes and long brown hair that reaches her lower back. Out of the four elementals she is the most logical and intelligent. She is known in Las Noches for her intellectual mind and brilliant strategies. She is the type of character that will think out her actions before she makes them, especially during a fight. She isn’t the type to mock her opponents and will remain rather quiet and focused during a fight. She has lived in Hueco Mundo for quite some time and has always been close with the residences of Las Noches. Drusilla doesn’t have a strong opinion about the Shinigami, she does however have a realistic outlook on the situation of peace, she knows that it won’t last forever and she is ready to help protect Las Noches from future invasions. Drusilla prides herself in being the second to last most skilled member of the Gate Keepers. 'Powers & Abilities: Drusilla has the ability to manipulate the different forms of earth; rocks, sand etc. She uses her powers specifically to protect her body, using the earth to surround parts of her body in earth like armor. She is quite bulky and would be considered the tank out of the four Gate Keepers. She mostly uses her abilities at close range like creating a fist of rock over her hand and then slamming her fist into someone. Drusilla can however use her powers from a distance to create earth barriers around people or herself for protection. She is normally always worried about protecting the weaker Arrancar and will be more focused on safe guarding rather than fighting. Zanpakutō: Drusilla has a long sword with a thick silver blade and brown hilt, a leather ribbon hangs from the end of the hilt. Res: 'Upon entering her Res form, Drusilla transforms into an Elemental-like earthen form. 'Stats Han: '''15 (Res: 4) '''Rei: '''10 (Res: 4) '''Hak: '''11 '''Sei: '''9 '''Buk: '''9 '''Hoh: 11 Earth Dome Drusilla creates a powerful dome of earth around a target to protect them from a powerful attack. She uses only the strongest minerals to do this, requiring quite a good amount of power to do so. This ability is channeled allowed Drusilla to sustain it through continuous attacks at the cost of draining her power. Gaia Pandemonium (Res Form) Drusilla channels her power requiring immense focus and creates a powerful earthquake around her sending minerals and chunks of the ground into the air all around her for a mile radius. She the earth will be ripped and pulled from the ground within the radius of the ability and pulled into the air. This does immense amounts of damage to people caught in the area of effect having random effects. Knocking people into the air throwing them back stunning them or even getting them caught in cracks created from the earthquake. Drusilla is safe within the center of the cataclysm. If she is attacked she may lose concentration and will drop everything she has raised into the air as well as stop the tremors. She will also stop channeling if she runs out of energy. Earth Armor Drusilla packs earth along her body using it to create a powerful armor that protects her from attacks. This armor also makes her physical attacks more hard hitting. She can repair the armor at the cost of energy as well as change its shape to make hammers and such for battle. Isaac Description: ' Isaac is a seemingly innocent boy with white hair and red eyes; he has a seemingly weak body and is one of the most deceiving of the four elementals. This is because as Isaac appears to be weak and rather sweet, he is actually the strongest of the four. Isaac’s may come off as clueless or even a bit childish, but this is merely an act in an attempt to catch his opponents off guard. Isaac truly doesn’t mind backstabbing someone that is a threat to his family. As a young Hollow, Isaac endured immense amounts of torture that rattled and corrupted his psyche. Because of this he has no empathy for the Shinigami or anyone that isn’t part of his family. He won’t even flinch when it comes to doing things that are immoral as long as it protects his family. Isaac carries around with him a small Adjuchas named Cry (Cry before she is an Arrancar) who he is extremely protective of. '''Powers & Abilities: ' Isaac has power over the element of fire using his power to overwhelm his opponents. He doesn’t care how much energy he expends as long as each attack he makes will overwhelm his opponent. He fights from a distance using powerful focused blasts of flame to incinerate his opponents. He also has the ability to burn oxygen in the air creating thick smog that can be used to strangle his enemies. Isaac isn’t limited to just fire he can also harness heat and use it to overwhelm his opponents as well. In battle he doesn’t care who is hurt in the cross fire and is the most unpredictable member of the four Gate Keepers. Isaac will pretend to be weak and then surprise his opponents with an overwhelming blast of fire. He will even fake his opponents out and pretend his is dead so he can backstab them once they’ve underestimated him. He doesn’t like giving away all his strength at the beginning of a fight, so it’s normal for him to hold back at the beginning, the real fight doesn’t start until he has transformed. '''Zanpakutō: '''Isaac has a small dagger that has a silver blade and a red ruby on its hilt. Res: Upon entering Res Form. Isaac transforms into an Elemental-like fire form. '''Stats: Han: 14 Rei: 14 Hak: 12 (Res: 4) Sei: 12 (Res: 4) Buk: 13 Hoh: 15 ' ' Heat Wave Isaac channels immense amounts of heat around him to burn his enemies as well as overwhelm them. Isaac's Smog Isaac burns the oxygen in the air to create thick smog that causes his enemies to choke and suffocate. Dragon Spit Isaac sends out powerful flamethrowers from his mouth that incinerates his enemies. Amara (Deceased) 'Description:' Amara is a sweet, kind female with blue hair and eyes. Like Isaac she is quite frail looking in appearance. She is the kindest of the four Gate Keepers as well as being the most outgoing and talkative. In a fight she tends to get really hyper and will “flip out” when people land attacks on her. She will even cry if it hurts enough. Despite her crybaby attitude, her strength lies in her ability to never give up in the face of danger. She is able to sustain a fight with her unique impressive healing abilities. She is the only member of the four Gate Keepers to really share empathy for the Shinigami and this makes her susceptible to their influence. She is also the most forgiving and some may find it easy to outsmart her. She is the weakest of the four but don’t one should not underestimate her. Powers & Abilities: ' Amara can control water using this power to sustain herself throughout fights. She is one of the strongest healers in Las Noches, having massive regenerative abilities. Amara pull moister from the air if she lacks a source and can also freeze water instantly. She uses her powers to attack from a distance, using water as a liquid to control the current and movement before turning it to ice to impale or smash opponents. However her main focus is using the water to regenerate cells at fast speeds. She can heal from a distance as well as form bubbles of water around targets to drown them. Her healing powers can also be used to remove poisons from her blood stream and even regenerate wounds. She does however extend a good amount of power to achieve these feats. Amara’s most useful ability is her ability to transform herself into water, using this skill to dodge attacks or even spy. '''Zanpakutō: '''Amara has a long katana blade with a bluish color to it. '''Res: '''Upon entering Res form. Amara transforms into an Elemental-like water form. Despite having a water form she can still be damaged unless she uses her 'Lake Spirit' ability. '''Stats: ' '''Han: '''10 '''Rei: 13'' (Res: 4) '''Hak:' 10 Sei: 10 (Res: 4) Buk: 10 Hoh: 12 Lake Spirit (Res Form) Amara can melt down into water to dodge attacks or even spy. Aqua Prison Amara can create bubbles of water around enemies to drown them. Gift of the Lake Amara can regenerate cells and heal her allies at the cost of an immense release of energy.